Yes Its Me
by treena89
Summary: 75 years after Edward left Bella, things have changed she is now a vampire and the most powerful in the world according to Aro. Bella stands at her fathers grave site on her vampire birthday or death day however you look at it, She hasn't seen the Cullens in 75 years. She hasn't really been looking. What happens when Alice shows up at the grave and Bella at as someone else.
1. The Gravesite

**This take place after Edward left Bella. 75 years to the day Bella was turned she was standing at her dads gravesite like she always does. But this time the Cullens are back and Bella has special powers so she doesn't have to let them know who she really is. But will they figure it out. Will Edward want her or leave her. Find out. Review but be nice first one I feel to publish the other one im working on Im always stumped with it.. **

Sitting here on my father's grave 75 years from when I was turned into a vampire. It's the only time I let my Shield go for any length of time. I come here 4 sometimes 5 times a year of course (His birthday, my birthday, the day of his death and the day I was turned and sometimes Christmas depends where I am in the world). Today is the anniversary from the day I was turned.

For the first few years after I was turned I stayed hidden in the forest outside forks. I didn't have to bad of a newborn stage with the bloodlust. I knew I didn't want to hurt anyone and I knew of another way. No my trouble was with my powers. I am what Aro likes to call a shifting Shield. I absorb the powers of others that try and use them on me. Plus I have some pretty cool powers all on my own. Aro is terrified of me. But he knows as long as he leaves me alone I'll leave him alone and if he needs my help with something difficult, I will help him. Not like I havn't in the past, but that's another story all together.

I think the power came for Jacob Black. He was the one to stop Laurant from biting me and stopped Victoria from draining me dry. I owe what life I do have to Him and Seth Clearwater. After Edward left me, it seems the wolves were the ones to pick up the protecting slack. Sam found me in the woods the day he left. The pack stopped Laurant from biting me, and Jacob and Seth stopped Victoria from draining me dry that day. Jacob is my best friend. And seems as long as he sticks near a vampire he never stops shifting. Who knows where I got the ability to shift and absorb my powers but that's the best I could come up with. I'm just the most powerful vampire in existence as Aro likes to put it.

After I was Changed my father spent every waking moment searching for me and what happened. He always came up dry. I changed my Name to Renesmee Swan.

I actually went by a few different names depending on what I was doing. I went by Isabella Masen when doing business or when in the stock market. I figured that was only fair considering I was using his mind reading ability to buy and sell my stocks. I had made a lot of money because of him. There were a few other names I used but I could never bring myself to use the name Cullen. I wasn't a Cullen. They never asked me to Join their family, so I had no right to use there name. I justified using Masen as a Love Struck women trying to feel close to the man she loved when doing business. Plus I'll admit to using the Name Mrs. Isabella Masen so that way men wouldn't hit on me when I was at work. I had Started Quite a few companies to over the years. The one I am most proud of is a insurance and security company I started in loving memory of my father 55 years ago. I stated it the year he died. 15 years after I went missing. I called it Loving Swan's. I figured it sounded like we were loving and protecting your family and it seemed it worked cause it was a huge take off the first year and went from there. I had my CEO's and my lawyer that dealt with everything for me. Jay Jenkins was the best and being able to read his mind is great. He doesn't know Im a vampire but I know he has dealt with other vampires before. Well better yet he's dealt with the Cullen Men before, and if they trust him then so do I. At least that's how I justify it.

I have thought about asking for J Jenkins to give a letter to the Cullens, and then I remember they left you. They didn't want you. You weren't good enough. I was distracting them from their real lives. Edward didn't love me anymore. None of them did. If they ever did.


	2. Alice

Sitting here planting and rearranging the flower on my father's grave site, I'm telling everything that has happened since I have last visiting him. Its spring time, May 17 to be exact Im not sure the year, I lost track many of those a go. The funny looks you get when you ask people to date and ask for them to include the year. But they do cause you rich and they want there cheque signed at the end of the week. All I know is that I was frozen in time at the age of 20 and will never get any older or change physically and emotionally I'm still grieving over my lost love. Edward.

I'm telling my dad about my super hero faze I went through. I don't know why but I just felt the need to record what the criminal was doing tie them up and drop them off at the police station. Aro laughed at me. Told me I should drain them dry for there sins. In the world of Carlisle Cullen "_Who am I to play god, who am I to decided who lives and who dies."_ Justice is served they are going through the court system_. _Best part is I always dropped off a video tape of what had gone down and happened to make me drop them off with the police. Best part is Aro doesn't know those are the words Carlisle spoke to Edward when he went through his faze but he drained them. I'm very proud of the fact I have never ever sunk my teeth into a human. I'm sure my father is proud of me to for what I have done with the life given.

After all these years I'm still great friends with Jacob and Seth they are my only friends that no me and I allow to see my true appearance. That has to be the best part of my talents. I can change my outer appearance with one thought. I can stop my sent from coming, that way im on traceable to other vampires.

"I think that's enough thought and talk for one day dad" As I stood up, I figured I should tell him my biggest regret.

"I wish I had of come to you in the last few days and told you my story. You deserved to know the truth and nothing but. I failed you in that way dad. I wasn't always completely honest with you, but I love you dad more than anything in this world. I'll tell your boys you say hi. I know they miss you."

"I'll see you soon dad, I'm heading to the boarder. I love you and always will" I know I need to get out of this town. Im already feeling the pull toward their old house, to my meadow. I promised myself no more hours moping over what he never wanted to give me. It's time to go before my own emotions take over, but that pull is so strong this time. Strong than it's been since he left.

As I kissed my finger tips and ran them across the top stone edge of his gravestone. I froze to the spot. My fingertips still on his gravestone. That sent hit my nostrils, I couldn't help but my head snap in the direction it was coming from. My shield went up without even a second thought. My appearance changed and my sent vanished you could tell they lost what they were following. That sent sweet lilac smell, with the over whelming new clothing smell. _My on my, It can't be, can it? No way, it is!_

As I stand there frozen, my fingertips still on my father's gravestone there stands across the grave yard is Alice Cullen.


	3. Motherly Love

As I stand there I slowly lower my fingertips from the grave stone. She seems to be studying me. When she notices my eyes are golden she smiles brightly at me and starts to walk towards me at a human pace. Slowly with confidence, as if she doesn't want to scare me away. Her eyes never leave mine. When she gets close within 15 feet away she waves and speaks;

"Hello my name is Alice Cullen, My family and I all share a house here in forks sometimes. We have only been back for a few months now. Are you local or just visiting" She tilts her head to the side to read the gravestone I am standing in front of her eyes widen and shoot back up to my face and she just stares. I know her and she is waiting for me to say something but I don't know what. I am frozen to the spot I don't know what to do. I am in complete shock. How can Alice Cullen be standing in front of me. Then I remember she doesn't recognise me, my shield is up and I don't know if this is a good or bad thing.

"Can you at least tell me your name please" She whispers softly and if I wasn't vampire I wouldn't have heard it.

"Renesmee" and I think about It, should I tell her who I am of let things go as they are. And I remember Alice is my best friend and I love and miss her greatly so I add "Swan" Her eyes widen and within seconds new scents fill the air and I hear the words "Alice where are you? You can't hide from me!" I know its Jasper and Esme at once and I wonder if Im reading to see them or not but its too late at vampire speed jasper is in front of Alice and Esme is by her side.

"Jasper trust me, stand down, do not scare her away" she pulls him behind her and his arms wrap around her and he has this confused look to him but he's trusting her. "How are you a descendant from Charles Swan, why are you here today and are you local or just visiting"

Esme grasps from beside Alice as if she has been slapped across the face. Alice grabs her hand and they look at me wide eyes and expecting answers, except I don't know what to say so I tell the truth.

"Im the vampire daughter he didn't know he had." They look to one another and their faces soften, and they look back to me.

"Im Esme Cullen there mother for all intent proposes. What did you say your first name was dear?" She has such a warming smile I can't lie to her and in this moment as I look at her face I haven't felt a motherly feeling since she left all those years ago, and in that moment if I could cry I would have a river moving down my cheeks.

"Renesmee" I stand there staring at them like I have seen a ghost. I can't bring myself to tell them my real name is Isabella Swan and I know all of them. Im scared they will run away from me. They left me once. Why wouldn't they do it again. They didn't want me as part of their family. Why would they want me now. I don't know if I can take that kind of heart break twice, but its different now. Edwards not here.

"Such a beautiful name for such a beauty. Do you have a place here locally or are you just visiting dear?" I don't know why but I fell like I owe her to tell her some of the truth, so I do;

"I updated the Chiefs house quite a few years back opened up the forest and bought the land that's was in behind his house all the way down to la push. Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater are very good friends of mine. I don't stay here all that often. Some good memories here but they feel like a dead weight that resides on my chest so I only come here 4 or 5 times a year depends at where I am and whats needed of me at the time" that's all I offer and they seem to take it but I can tell they want more information. They name Swan seems to have taken them back, and its almost as if there a hint of hope I see in their eyes.

"Well there are 7 of us total that live in the house at the edge of forks back in the forest by the river, My husband Carlisle, My daughter Roslie and her husband Emmet, and Edward and of course you've already met Alice and her Husband Jasper. We would love if you would come back to the house for a little while to talk. Company can be hard to come by" It's almost as if she knows Im very lonely and would love to be near them for alittle while. Cause I know it wont last long. We will all move along with are lives so even if it is only for a couple hours I cling to it and smile;

"That's would be lovely Esme, That's the best offer I have had in a long time" I feel all emotional and I hope Im keeping my face and still and unemotional as possible. The smiles and Esme and Alices face tell me I have done a great job but the look on Jaspers face tells me I cannot block him from feeling my emotions and I realise I haven't told them I have powers nor they told me they have them. So I play along and hope Jasper doesn't ask what the emotional rollercoaster is all about. But I know he will I just can only hope he does it in private.

So off we all go running to their house.


	4. The Family

We are all running along through the wood heading towards their house. Alice and Esme have giant smiles on their faces. Almost like they have found the missing puzzle piece that was lost but never forgotten. Jasper keeps giving me a look, the look that tells me he's feeling the emotional rollercoaster I'm on and wants to know what's causing it.

Once we arrive at the house, we slow down to human pace and walk across the driveway and right up to the house. They all enter like it's the most normal thing for them to do, but for me it's like living a dream. Cause this is a dream the Cullens can't be back. Im really standing in front of their door about to walk in. It's been decades since I have even entertained the idea that I might see them again one day. Let alone walk back into the house in forks. I refused to even come visit this place even if I would go to our meadow sometimes while here in town. I wasn't going to this time. Something was telling me that I wouldn't be able to leave if I did. I now know what that pull was. The Cullens are back, I could feel their pull they have on me. Weather they could feel me or not, I sure as hell could feel that they were in town.

As we all way through the door Esme is the first to speak;

"Everyone could you please come down here we have company, a local that we didn't even know excisted" within seconds there are 3 new vampires in front on me and I know who they are and they one that's still missing. The one I was hoping to see more than anything. "This is Renesmee Swan" She smiles brightly at me as if she just brought home the missing puzzle piece. Everyone in the room gasped and a new vampire appears and instantly I knew who it was but he looked older, tired and has dark purple circles under his eyes and I know he's starving himself, why im not sure, I briefly consider the fact that I want to read his mind or just touch him and have all the information I want but consider that's not something I should do til they know who I really am, I can't go breaking all there trust. But I do know one thing the moment I see him my emotions come to a head and my heart breaks all over again. My stone heart I swear I feel it skip a beat and break all in the same moment. I hear Jasper gasp and moan all in the same breath and he looks straight at me and in that moment when our eyes lock, I know he's starting to put together his own theories of who I am. I know I don't have much time with the family so I figure I better just make the most of it. I push my heart break out of the way put on a big smile and say;

"Yeppers that's me.." I snap my fingers together and clap them together not sure why but I need something to do. But in that instance I can feel Edwards anger go over the top as if I have burned him and I realise that my voice is still the same as bella's. When I look over at him, the look on his face tells me all I need to know, he knows my voice but doesn't know how.

"Well welcome to forks Renesmee, I'm the local doctor hear in town I have an office and I work at the hospital, Im Esme's husband and the childrens father for all intent proposes." He smiles brightly at me and I can't help but chuckle and remember when they tried to make Italian food for me the first time I came to the house and those were the words they used to describe themselves the first time. I get a puzzled look and its Jasper to speak first but what he says catches me off guard, but I know he knows who I am;

"Oh wow, Im sorry" and a sad smile graces his face.

"Its okay Jasper, it wasn't your fault." I whisper silently and his eyes widen and he knows it's the truth and now I have some explaining to do cause hes in such shock he doesn't hide it. He gaps at me like a cod fish caught in a net gasping for air. But Edwards the one who speaks first;

"How are you a Swan, Who are your parents" and the way he looks at me its almost like he's thinking my mom is bella, but he confirms what I know he's thinking "Is your mother Isabella Bella Swan? Whos your _Father?_" and its almost like his voice breaks at the thought of her moving on and marrying and having children with another man. But I can't be sure. That's when Jasper speaks;

"How is this possible and please, please, please let us explain just tell us the truth please."

That's when all set of eyes are looking between Jasper and myself, confusion all over there face. Edward looks as if he thinks he's figured it out. That's when I smile and say back to Jasper;

"What gave me away, the grave I was at, the emotional rollercoaster that I have been putting you through, me accepting your apology without a second guess or him asking who my parents are? What gave me away Jasper"


	5. My Story

They all stand there staring at me like they can't figure out what's going on, but Jasper answers anyways not caring if the others understand or not.

"Don't know, all the above, the fact when Edward walked in I felt your heart beat and break in a seconds notice."

"Okay guys I have many names I go by. Depending what Im doing at that moment and well my most well-known names I go by is Renesmee Swan, that's the name I use as the owner of Loving Swan's Insurance and Security Company I opened in name of my father Charles Swan 55 years ago. …" I pause for a moment before I continue on taking a deep breath "On paper work I am the Direct Daughter of Isabella Maire Swan thanks to a Mr. J Jenkins, But in the real world we all know I'm a vampire and well I was change exactly 75 years ago today, that's why I was at my father's grave today, I go 4 or 5 times a year depends on what's needed of me. His and my birthday, The day he died and the day I was changed and a few times I have spend Christmas day sitting at his grave talking to him. One of my names is Renesmee its my 2 favourite womens names put together. My motherly figures if you will. Renee and Esme." I take a deep breath looking at Esme and Carlisle who are standing there holding each other. I continue not knowing what else to say or do but I figure I need to get my story out before I look my confidence and they leave again. "I am Isabella Swan"

Not even a moments notice Edward is growling and has me by the throat and against the walk. My eyes widen I realize that he doesn't believe me I don't look like his bella I look like her daughter.

"You are not Isabella, Im not even sure if you're her daughter. But I want the truth. How do you even know about her and why are you here?"

"Your to cute Edward. Can't read my mind so you have to go all defensive. Please help me Jasper you know the truth so please help me here." In a moment Edward has released me and taken a few steps back.

"Then tell us all the truth cause I would love to hear it. Start with why do you feel necessary to lie to us about who you are."

_"I haven't lied to you just kept holes in my truth. Skipped some parts but no lies. I was at my father's grave for my anniversary of my death or re birth how you look at it. I was here doing the same thing I do every year come so check on my father and thank Jacob black and Seth Clearwater for saving my life on many different occasions. Okay you want my Story fine but you wont like it."_ Taking a deep breath a began at the start. _"I fell in love with a vampire. While our love was growing another vampire caught my scent while watching his family play baseball one day."_ I allow my right arm go to its natural appearance, were Jame's teeth marks are there. I lift my arm so they can all see. Their eyes all widen and Edwards darken even more. It's then I realize that he never probley wanted to see me again. Then I tell myself the faster I get through the story, the faster I'll be able to leave. _"Stupid me believe James when he called my cell phone and told me he had my mother and if I didn't want anyone to die in my place then to get down to my old ballet school. So I did. My vampire family saved me. I was left with this scar." _They all know that scar all too well and I can see they all want to believe the story I'm telling them. Except Edward he looks anger and Im not sure why. _"You tired to leave me then and I begged you not to and you stayed." _I pause and look at him he knows this story all to well and he looks angry cause I keep looking at him so I stop looking and continue talking. _"We spent a great summer together, then we go back to school, then my 18__th__ birthday comes and stupid me cuts my finger while opening my presents. You leave, you don't want, nor love me anymore, Im nothing more than a distraction." _ Taking a deep breath I continue into the after Edward part. _"For the first 3 months after you left I couldn't move from my bed. My father and I fought like crazy. It was like the dreaded feeling inside me and I couldn't move. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. I lost all love for reading or for music, school no longer interested me I love my motivation for life. It was about 6 months after you left that my parents come into my room and start packing up my stuff and tell me I'm going to Jacksonville florida. Yeah not a chance was that happening, so something snapped inside me and I was able to leave my room and I started going down to La Push to hang out with Jacob Black. He tried so hard to fix my broken heart. The only thing we found that made the pain lessen was extreme sports. Dirt biking , Surfing, cliff diving, anything with a rush. Ok so I became best friends with 2 shape shifting wolves." _The looks on all there faces if shock like they can't believe it._ "Remember Billy Black, Jacob Blacks father was best friends with my dad Charlie so that how we came to hang out. I didn't know he was a shape shifter til after my 19 birthday. Laurant decided it was time to pay me a visit"_ The gasps around the room tell me that was not what they were expecting. There is a growl even though I don't look I know It's Edward. _"Nope still more of my story before my change. I went to our meadow for my birthday. I walked and got lost til I found it. I wasn't even in our meadow 5 minutes before that asshole showed up and ruined my delusional time. The wolves stopped him before he could bite. Seth Clearwater sunk his teeth in him and got rid of him before he could bite me. So that was fine I couldn't bring myself to go to college or do anything really so I worked at the police until May 17 after my 20__th__ birthday. I was going cliff diving with Jake and Seth. The boys are so warm that you don't really get cold so we went early in the heat that year. I met them there after work. I could hear them howling in the woods they were on their way or so I thought. No It meant run Bella run.. They had been chasing Victoria that morning through the forest. I got there not suspecting a thing. I started doing the normal things I would any other time I met up with the boys for them to help me forget. I set up the blanket and picnic, I had barley sat down and started pulling the food out when" _I have no choice but to stop and shudder. I hear Jasper give off a painful moan and Alice smooths his hair. I'm remembering the feeling of it not being Edward that changed me. The heart break I have had to endure walking this earth knowing the love of my life doesn't want me. My mate doesn't need or want me the man I love doesn't love me back. I take a deep breath and get the rest out. _"When Victoria grabbed me from behind and sunk her teeth into my neck. I had been bitten by Victoria. I see Jacob and Seth come running toward me at full speed in wolf form. Victoria's eyes widen and she lets me go. I fall to the ground, Im buring, Im changing. Seth changes to human and helps me but his skin touching me makes me burn worse. I remember watching Jacob Rip Victoria to pieces then he turns to human and comes over to me. Seth heads over and starts to burn the pieces. So my creater is dead. Jacob and Seth figured out if they always see a vampire within the a few months the never stop changing. So we figure out that I don't have trouble with bloodlust but I look different from Isabella Swan. Even when I do take on her appearance I can only stay like that when my shield is fully down. Which I only do when Im at my father's gravesite I figure since I could never give him the truth or the fact he never could figure out what happened to me, he deserves to see the normal me when I visit him. That's why Alice found me. You caught my scent. You knew It was Bella Swans scent mixed with the sweetness of a vampire." _ At this point I let my scent go. I let it fill there nostrils and they all breath deep. Edward whimpers and lets a painful sob sound go that echos through the living room and makes the windows rattle.

I slowly look up to see all of them have painful looks on there faces. And that's when I realize they don't want to see me. They almost look of sorrow and pity on their faces. Oh well that can't do.


	6. The Call

All of their golden eyes have darkened. They all look like they're in pain in one way or another. I know I have to get out of here and soon. I can feel their pain just as much as Jasper can. I'm trying to block it out but the sorrow, longing, loneliness, pity, anger, happiness, it's all to much for me to control. I'm just glad I can block their thoughts. I'm glad most powers I can shut off and only use when I choose so. But Jaspers its like a giant rock pushing you down and you feel it all. I want to ask Jasper how he deals with this, but I don't think it's the correct time. I don't think it ever will be.

"I'm sorry I should have told you from the start who I was and everything. I just wanted to see all of you again. I have missed all of you in your own ways." I smile at them all remembering different times I had bonded with all of them, well except Roslie. She never did like me.

"That's quite a story, would you please continue we would like to hear the rest of it. What have you done in the last 75 years you have been a vampire. That's a long time, how have we not crossed paths before. The children have attended many colleges and universities over the years." Carlisle says while sitting down on the love seat pulling Esme beside him. They all start taking seats leaving myself standing there and Edward standing beside the couch. His whole body seems to be leaning towards me. Like he's trying to get closer to me and I notice he's breathing the air very deeply. Then I realize that I haven't shut my scent off. I instantly, cut it off. The moment my scent it gone Edward falls to his knees body leaning towards me whimpering;

"Please don't take it away. Please, Please put your shield down, I want to know your thoughts, I want to smell that heavenly scent. I'm sorry for everything… Please" He's whimpering and sobbing and im not sure what to do"

As if someone knew I needed help my phone starts ringing. The problem is, when I look down at the screen, the caller ID says Aro and I know I'm needed in a moments notice. I flip open my phone and start speaking without thinking. I know they will have questions and I will have to provided answers but for now deal with the boss;

"Hello boss, what can I do for you today?" I hear a sign and I know something is troubling him and its quite possibly something I will need to deal with in person. He knows how much I just love doing that. He will owe me something and something big this time.

"Isabella, I need you powers again. I know I said I wouldn't call if it wasn't important but down in Mexico you are needed. A women named Marie is trying to start up the southern wars again. We have heard she has gotten back some of her originals that she had and created a few better ones. The normal crew has been set on this and I need you there."

"Why me. I'm nothing special."

"Oh but that's where your wrong my beauty. You have the mind I need and I will do anything to have you on our side. She is creating a newborn army and I'm nervous that she is going to try and over throw my power. I am a good man. An even better man since I met you. Any Luck finding your mate? Or are you ready to come back and settle for what I have been offering you?" I close my eyes I know what hes offering a set to rule with him and male vampires I might want whatever type of blood I want. He will more that let me come and go as long as I'm home for the monthly meeting.

"I'll be in Mexico In a day and half probley less. As for your offer, I might be closer to taking it that I was yesterday. You never know how things are going to go.. Will you be there or are you staying home?"

"I'll be staying home. I'm not about to get into the middle of a newborn army fight. Maybe you can have you shifter friends on the side lines just in case. You never know how many this women has. Last time we stopped he she had hundreds. I just wish we could find Jasper Whitlock. His brain is one I would like to see."

"Never heard of this Jasper Whitlock" My eyes lock with his. "Why have you never told me you where looking for him before?"

"Because I think Marie Killed him when she finished with him and moved on to a new military man. But I have gotten my hands on a couple of people that said he escaped along with some others. I have heard he can manipulate Emotions. Not the best of talent but if he could calm a whole newborn army for Marie and train them, well I would like him to join my team."

"Ok boss, what do we do with the new talents that might have been created do they just get destroyed or a chance at a position?"

"Any talents found you bring them to me, I'll make the choice of what to do with them. If talents can be strengthen then I might keep a few of them if they are any good."

With that he hangs up the phone and I continue to stare Jasper down.

"Ok so now I would like to know what all of this talk is about you and a women named Marie and have you been in contact with her in anyway?"

"She created me. She created a new born army around the time of the civil war. I got away before the Voltiri came in and took them all down. I thought she was destroyed when they came in and took everyone out."

"Well they didn't. She is in Mexico creating another Army trying to throw the power of the Voltiri over. Its hard to say who's Boss and Employee in Aro and Mine relationship. This time he needs my help and I'll be paid very well. Usually I am. He gave me my own Island for my last job I did for him. And Island off England It's so gorgeous."

"Your leaving, and You are a Voltiri Guard, you have got to be kidding." The look on Edwards face tells me he's not pleased by this. Does he really think of me as some simple little human still. Oh it is so time to show him how my powers work.

"I am no guard" I say the word as if it's a curse and has burned me. Cause I feel like it has. He still thinks and sees me as some weak little human. "I am the most powerful vampire in the world. I can do anything including absorbing powers. I can shift my looks and powers and shield any power used on me. I have so many powers you couldn't comprehend them all. So I need to go I have to go."

As I turn to go I see Edward move towards me. I make all their limbs go heavy so they can't move. One of my many powers but one I like to use it doesn't hurt them but they can't come after me.

"You have no use of your limbs until I'm about 5 miles out that the testing range. I have to get going."

"Bella, Please take me with you. Please my love I wont stop searching until I find you. I love you please take me with you."

I turn to look Edward in the eye he looks like a burning man. He's hurting, he's in great pain.

"Take us all with you. They all want to go" His Eyes are pleading with me.

"I can't Aro wants to speak with Jasper and that mean he wants a touch all his thoughts. I can't let that happen. I love Alice to much for her to be collected. He has never heard of her. I have worked very hard to keep the Cullens off his radar. That would be why you never hear from Aro. I kinda made him forget about a vampire that can tell the future a couple times already. I have many powers many which I don't understand. But I can go into your brain and rearrange all kinds of things. I'm even able to fix the human mind."

"Then Just me. Please. My love let me come with you PLEASE" He's pleading with me I can see it in his eyes that he will follow as soon as my power lifts off him.

My feet start to move all on there own. As if his eyes are pulling me toward him. He starts nodding his head and repeating "Yes love, Please" over and over. I drop to my knees, place my hands on either side of his face. He says please again and this time I let my shield down.

Gasps from all around the room happen as they see and smell me right there in front of them, but Edward can hear me, and with my shield down and I am getting all his thoughts in once touch. Once that is finished and I realize just why he left. He wanted me to have a chance at the whole white picket fence human life. And all I ever wanted was him. I show him everything just start letting memory after memory go through my mind. we remain staring at each other. I have long let them all go. As I let the memory of how much I love and miss him fill my mind, his lips crush down on to mine, his arms come wrapping around me and he pushes us to the floor. I open my mouth to him and he deepens the kiss by sliding his tongue right on in. I realize that we are both purring and running are fingers through each others hair and over the shoulders, down the backs and sides. We are petting each other and purring away. Completely forgetting his family and the task Aro had called about.

That's until we hear a bunch of loud throat clearing. We both freeze and Edward starts to growl, and I'm not sure why.


	7. The Guard

Edward was growling. His purring instantly got much louder and turned into a growl. His head instantly shot up and he was looking out the big glass living room back door. I opened my senses to see what was upsetting him. I knew he was extremely happy with kissing me. His mind was already silently cheering for the fact he had his tongue in my mouth. This was new, something that he could never do.

The way he is between my legs. His hips pushing into mine as if he's trying to keep me under him like I will run away at any second. As if that could happen, I wanted him just as bad as he wanted me. I wanted him to claim me as his. His mind was Chanting; mine, my mate, my Bella over and over in his me. I just kept pulling him closer.

I realise what is happening, we have company showing up. Not company that Edward wants to see. This company is here to break his family up. He instantly thinks they are here to take me away and they won't let him come along with us.

Edward slowly stands up and helps me to my feet. I instantly send up my Shield. Can't have anyone smelling me or seeing the real me. My family is one thing but not them. Edward wraps his arms around me from behind and presses his cheek into my hair. He wants to claim me. He is getting more possessive the closer the guard gets. His thoughts are thinking they are going to take Alice, Jasper and I away from everyone.

That's when I remember something I seen in Aro's mind. Male vampires fighting for the affection of a female. Before vampires have had a chance to fully mate if a male comes near their intended female prized treasure. The male will go crazy with need to protect what is his. No harm will ever come to the female and if harm does the male always blames himself and never forgives himself.

That's when I look at the rest of his family. They all know something is wrong. The males have wrapped themselves around their females. I throw my shield around everyone. Alec and Jane will not hurt my family. I won't let them.

Now I'm a little worried. They are hiding something in their minds from me. Why would 3 of Aro's Minions show up here for me? How did they even find me? They don't even have the Asshole tracker with them.

"_So Miss Bella has found herself her true mate. Are you finally done with all this crap now and ready to take your full time appointed position?"_ She has the smirk on her face like she knows something.

_"What I do Jane is none of your business!... Why are you here? I told Aro I would meet you, I didn't even tell him where I was, so how did you guys find me?"_

_"Not everything is about you Miss Bella" _She bats her eyes at me and then flicks her hair over her shoulder and then continues _"We were sent here for Jasper and his mate, Alice the Future teller."_

In that moment I couldn't handle what they were saying I need to touch Jane and find out what is going on. I cannot let them break up the Cullens and I know Alice won't be happy there. They don't shop and you have to wear these awful red and gold robes in the present of the guard.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Alice's nose scrunch right up as if she has smelt something really bad. Then I look in her mind and realise she seen what she would have to wear if following them. She didn't smell something bad, she smelt a bad future. With that thought Edwards arms tightened around me. He couldn't stand the thought of that happening or the thought of me returning there either.

I try and pull myself away from Edward. He refuses and tightens his hold on me and allows us both to walk towards Jane. His thoughts are screaming at me **_"Bella I can't smell you I refuse to let go of you. I am going where you are going. I love you please forgive me enough we can talk and work this out. Bella I love you Bella. My mate. Mine, you are mine. I only left because I wanted you to have the life you deserved, if I could have given you a baby I would have never left. I promise you that one my love. I love you Bella. _**I sent thoughts back at him _"I will not leave you Edward we will work this out. I really do love you and missed you these past years. It's been rather painful, and you could have given me a baby and Halfling. We will talk more later."_ In his mind he's whimpering. He doesn't want me to be in any pain at all. He doesn't like these males this close to me. He feels like he's in danger of losing me. He's made at himself because he didn't know he could create a Halfling. He could have given us a baby. A family if he had just have stayed married me and taken my virginity.

I need this information from Jane so we come right in front of her.

_"Jane there is a reason you brought Aro's best here. Like really you were going to bring Jasper and Alice with you after you did what? Cause I know they would not have gone willingly"_

In that moment I reach out and touch Janes shoulder she flinches and pulls back, but it doesn't matter because I have seen it all. One touch that's all it takes and I have all her information. The problem is once I have the information I know what they are planning on doing.

Edward starts to growl and pulls me backwards with him on step at a time, until we are one step behind and to the left side of Emmett and Rose.

_"I will not let you harm this family" _And with that I freeze everyone in the room. Something new I learn is with Edward's arms being wrapped around my waist and hips area he doesn't freeze.

And I tell him that

_Edward we need to talk like this. _

**_Yes my love, what's your plan and why didn't your power work on me this time?_**

_Plan is they need to forget why they came here, and I'm not sure only guess is your touching me and I didn't actually mean to freeze your family I was angry and well my powers are stronger when I'm angry. I need to calm down before my fire power shows up. _

**_Fire power my love?_**

I let the memory take over my mind when I first ask Aro for some time and space. Telling him that something is missing;

_"My heart Aro it has a whole in it. I know I have to find my mate, that's what's missing."_

_"One does not know that feeling of pain of missing a mate until they have found, loved and losses their mate, are you telling me that this has happened for you My Sweet?"_

_"Yes I met my mate I fell so fast and hard in love with him….. Edward" _I whisper his name out I'm not even sure if Aro heard his name but I know he heard the fact I have met my mate before.

_"My Isabella if your mate loved or wanted you he would be here by your side. It is too painful to be away from your true mate." _But that's when I realise something I have been in pain but I was a Human when he left. Edwards's pain must be much more. I know he still loves me vampires are unchangeable that's why even though he loved me it wasn't enough to change his mind about being no good for me.

The pain starts to consume me, I scream out in pain as if I'm burning. It's worse than when I went through the change. I can't stand it, I'm pulling at my head. The thought of Edward still not wanting me if I found him now is most pain I have ever felt.

All of a sudden some strength guard is being told to restrain me. Not such a good Idea, but I had no clue. I was angry and in extreme pain. The moment he touches me, I push him off me and glare at him. All I can think about is sending this pain his way. And with that he burst into flames. He's screaming and yelling for help. But no one will go near him or me. Scared they are next.

Aro is grinning like that cat that has the cream. I instantly tell him I am leaving and will not return until I have found my mate. He can call me if there is an emergency and he needs my powers.

End of Memory.

I'm taking deep breaths, even though I don't need to it's a calming process and helps me to regain control. Having Edward touching is helping regain much fast than when I do it by myself.

_"Jane you will not be leaving here with them. You will not be breaking up this family. In fact if they all still want to go they are allowed but NOT ONE OF THEM WILL BE LEAVING MY SIGHT, until this little mess is cleared up. No one will be holding Alice against her will. No one will separate these mates from each other." _

With that I look at the rest of the family.

_"I can protect you if you come along if your within my sight at all times no one can harm you. I will give you my word that nothing will come to harm to any of you. It is your choice what you would like to do. I will not take your choice away with that being said. Verdict please?"_

I hear a _"Hell yeah" _come from Emmettand then a _"uff what was that for rosie" "__**don't get to excited not sure what she wants us for**__"_

_"The only reason I am offering for you to come along is so you have a choice in the matter. Edwards thoughts are screaming that he is coming with me no matter what I say. And I'm sorry but Alice and Jasper will have to come with me. But I promise the moment she stands in front of Aro and makes her thoughts and opinion's know to him. I will make sure they leave happy, safe and healthy. Along with Edward and myself. I do not plan on staying with the guard. They want me to stand with them as a leader and I do not wish to rule the world as Aro's thoughts so greatly put it. I will stop him if he tries that and he knows it."_

This time its Carlisle that speaks up.

_"I think its best if we all go and put are trust in Bella. She is after all our daughter"_ He gives Esme a sqeeze._ "and your sister as well as Alice and Jasper are your siblings we will be following you and Edward. And I feel as if you and Edward have a….. special bond happening? Hmmm?"_

Edward nods his head and his thoughts are telling me that our father _"I love hearing that Edward our father, I have a father again and couldn't have asked for a better one after Charlie of course." _Edwards smile widens and he continues telling me that are father is happy that we can communicate like that cause he knows that his family really is safe.

_"Well seeing as you are here I guess we have no choice but to do things your way. Aro won't be please about this. And could you please give us all use of our legs back, I've grown tired of this and we need to make our way to Mexico if I'm not mistaken." _Jane is getting cocky. I am going to have no choice but to take down them all down. Even Aro and Ciaus. Marcus can stay and I guess I will have to take a position and I will ask Carlisle first if he wants the other seat because of his compassion he will make a great leader to keep us all from getting power hungry. As these thoughts go through my head, Edward starts a conversation with me in our head again.

**_"Bella love I think you need to really think this plan through before you act on it"_**

_"Don't worry to much I will, I can take down tons at once wait til the war fight there wont be anything for you guys to do, and that's when I will take these 3 out and head to Italy with the family and take the other 2 out. Marcus will follow me. Aro murdered his own sister, Marcus mate. Didyme. I will tell you the story later but she is alive and I can lead him to her, he will follow me and he will owe me everything. He will take his place by my side as a leader and rule better than his brothers in the name of his mate. Trust me I have had many conversations with Marcus over mates and he knows all about you and I. The story from the start, and lets just say he's the one that convinced me to go find you, that you left to protect me and give me children and a life you could never."_

**_"Well I must thank Marcus, I owe him everything. We will help him in everyway then."_**

I start to speak to Jane and the rest of his family again.

_"Okay Jane this is how things will happen. The Cullen's will be given time to hunt and gather anything they will need. Shut this house down as we don't know when we will be back. At least a month if not a little longer. You 3 will stay where you are and will not move. Edward go hunt with your family."_

_"No I will hunt when you hunt I will stay with you my love."_

_"Does he not know Bella, of your habit?" _ She is smirking at me knowing that I am ashamed of it and hate the fact that I have to do it. I have hurting people so I found 2 ways to keeps me for growing weak.

_"Please tell me you don't eat people Bella" _Rose is the one to sneer at me. I can see in her thoughts that she is extremely disappointed in me and I cannot blame her. They are all disappointed in me.

_"Thanks Jane. No I do not drink straight from people, but I cannot survive without human blood I have tried. Really I have. I grow weak, very weak and my powers don't work right and I cannot control them. But I refuse to bit a person; yes that is what she means by nasty little habit I have. I drink predator, like bear, mountain lion etc. Understand and well I break into a blood bank every so often and drink blood bank blood. I have no choice. I hate myself for it and I try really hard not to kill humans, I swear, I have a lot of control over myself, I have to with my powers. I am ashamed of what I have to do to live but if I don't I have killed not meaning to because of being too weak. And I have drunk the warm human blood that Aro had drained into a win bottle for me. I don't like thinking about how he gets Human blood for me to drink, I just drink it and think that it's blood bank blood."_

_"What do you mean you grow weak?" _ Carlisle being the Doctor and knowledge seeker he is, he really wants to know for my health I can tell.

_"Please just a moment"_ I looked over at our unwanted company and took away their senses. I have Alec's power only better. No black smoke involved. Instead I just look at them and focus making them loose control of their bodies. I am now in their minds and have complete control I can make them do whatever I want and before I leave I will fix a few things and memories.

_"Ok, sorry about that but our company cannot know this stuff, I actually don't like the fact of you all knowing this either but well if I want you to trust me then I need to put my trust in you. That being said, Aro must never touch you. He cannot know this information that would not be a good thing." _I took a deep breath to relax myself. Turning my face just enough for my nose to skim Edwards's cheek and allow me to take in his scent. His scent calms me to most and the fastest. I know from his thoughts he likes this and tightens his hold even more on me. If I wasn't indestructible then he would have broken all my ribs for sure.

_"Remember I said I didn't have trouble with bloodlust it was my powers. Well at first I would grow very angry and well at first I only had a couple powers. Edward; Mind Reader, Jasper; Emotion control, James; Tracker, Victoria even had a power, the ability to escape and of course Jacob and Seth, Shifting appearance. Plus I was a shield already. For some reason I never got Alices talent, but I'm happy that makes her special, her talent can't be copied."_ I know she liked that thought. She liked being special.

_"At first I lasted a long time, Aro's theory was I still had my Human blood soaking up in my body. I lasted 8 months. I then grew weak like I was just wanting to lay there and sleep but couldn't, I was so weak that Seth made me angry one day when he was told by his packed leader to go on patrol. He did at first then thought he would come see where I was and if I was being good and when he found me, he started pestering me. Then it got worst and worst and I felt like my head was being crushed and I yelled at him to stop moving and he did. His legs froze to the ground just like yours did. He looks at me and asked what was that I couldn't control my actions I was growling and snarling at him like I was going to attack him. I was standing there like I was watching myself and the beast took over."_

At this point they were all really intrigued with what I was telling them

_"Can we just say that thank good Seth heals fast and I didn't bite him because he didn't smell good. My beast thought he was attacking me. He annoyed a weak Bella too far. Jake showed up about 3 minutes into it because Seth was in wolf form so he had a direct line to the pack. It took Jake a week to figure out I needed human blood but we wouldn't let me bite a Human so Sam went and broke into a blood bank in Seattle brought back 30 bags I drank 22 of them before I came back to being Bella and realised what I was doing. I couldn't figure out how you all drank animals and this never happened to you. That's when I left the forest and headed out into the world. Didn't take long before I meat a vampire that drank from human and laughed his ass off at me for blood bank blood. He had no talent. Smooth talker that's about it. Nice enough guy didn't play with his food and tried to take mostly asshole if he could. He even tried the blood bank blood because he doesn't really like taking life. His name was Garrett. Turned his nose up and spit it out, said it was too cold and he couldn't handle that. I told him never had it warm from the person themselves so I wouldn't know. I think that's what help the most never tired it from the person so don't know what I'm missing. I'm ashamed just so you all know remember that. Garrett at that point told me about Aro and all his knowledge and he might be able to help me and I remembered all Edward had said about them. So I figured why not maybe they can help me out. I really was scared to try and track all of you. So I showed up there and well in and instant I gained so many powers I didn't know what to do with them. Jane here hates me cause I'm the only person the confounds her. Jane and Alec are in general very angry people and I have learned the Aro allows Jane to make choices and I can tell they really didn't expect me to be here, Aro suspects I'm protecting you 2 for some reason. He did not know you are a Cullen. He thinks you use the Whitlock name mostly. We will do what we have to and I think taking down the guard right after the war will be a must. So with that being said please go pack and lets get a move on this show."_

I turned back to our guess and released them and said sweetly to them.

"Lets get a move on this we need to stop these war games and get to Italy right away."

"Ladies a back pack full is all that you are allowed I mean it when I say we are running most of the way the guard doesn't use vehicles."

With that we left forks and started running towards Mexico. I sure hope Jasper knows where Maria likes to hide because I want this to be as clean as possible. Yeah right, I am about to take down the guard. This will not be Mess Less at all. With that I squeeze Edwards hand and run faster toward our future weather it's good or bad we are in it together.

I just hope I get to claim him soon.

**I do not own Twilight. I'm not sure when I will update this story again. I am working on 2 others one I am starting to post and one I'm not ready to yet but check out my other stuff.. Thank you read and review. **


End file.
